criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Light Versus the Darkness/Transcript
Previously on Parinaita Patrick: Now if we're done here. I have to go and talk Joshua to The Dark Lord. Bye bye Edward: How are you going to get out when police are around this building Patrick: Like this (Patrick and Joshua then disappeared in a flash of white lights and was gone!) Edward: Where did they go! Arther: I heard shouting. What happened? Edward: There's no time for questions. We need to grab some team mates and head to The Darkness lair RIGHT NOW before Joshua dies! Edward: Just be ready ...Anything might be around the corner and every tree might be listening it. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Good luck! Back to the present Edward: , as you know we are here to get Joshua Dixon after Patrick Peterson kidnapped him Edward: However I'm not sure how we get in the building, Holly hacked to make sure we could get into the building Edward: Of course, this should be a very easy grab Joshua Dixon and leave the building as fast as we can Edward: But first we need to get in. Holly mentioned that there was a door on the side of the mountain. Let's get looking for it at once! Chapter 1 Investigate Hillside Edward: Well done . You found the door that we need, now all we need to do is get inside of the building Edward: It seems the door is locked. I bet my friend can open that door in no time! Examine Door Edward: Wow. You opened that door in no time, Let's go inside and see what horrors await for us inside! Inside of the lair Edward: It seems this building has been here for some time. I agree, We need to look arou- Benedict: Oh my god. What are you two doing in here! Edward: We could ask you the same thing. We'll need a word now! Ask Benedict about why he's in the lair Benedict: I swear. I can explain, I came here to investigate the lair like you asked me too Edward: We asked you to do no such thing. We told you to look out for any suspicious behaver that could lead us to The Darkness's lair. Benedict: You did...Oh...I-I'm very sorry about that Edward: Now that you're in here. I guess we can ask if you've managed to collet any information on The Darkness? Benedict: Not a lot sadly. I did however find this key card for an office Edward: Where does it lead? Benedict: Sadly I don't know. I believe it leads to the main hall. Edward: Thank you for the lead Benedict. Please keep a look out for anymore information you can find! Me and shell investigate the main hall of the building Investigate Main Hall Edward: Oh my god! That's a human skeleton over there and there's still skin on it. You're right. This body has hardly been dead a whole night. We need to found out who it is. Examine Skeleton Edward: So the skeleton belongs to Patrick Peterson, wait, you're right. He's the person who tried to murder Joshua Dixon! Edward: And now we find him as a skeleton. What in the world is going on? Edward: I agree. Another look round this room should give us some more clues! We should also get Patrick's body over to the lab Investigate the Main Hall again Edward: You found a message written to Patrick that reads "Where are we. If I ever find my way out. You're dead meat". Interesting choice of words. Maybe looking at the database will help us figure out who might have written this letter Edward: And an investigation wouldn't be finished without a bin. Let's look through it at once Edward: And is that the victim's bag. Let's look through it at once! Examine handwriting Edward: So the threat was send by Ben-Ji Camper. Why does that ring a bell Edward: You're right. He was a suspect in the murder of my grandmother and also at my birthday party Edward: I think we need to speak to him about this message! Speak to Ben-Ji Camper about the message Edward: Ben. It's been some time since we last talked. We were wondering if you could answer this message you left for the victim Ben-Ji: Well how would you feel if you were kidnapped from a date with your soon to be husband? Ben-Ji: I was kidnapped by that man and forced to come here. I just don't understand why or anything like that. All I know is...I just want to get out and go back home Ben-Ji: Wait. You said victim. Does that mean... Edward: Yes, we found Patrick Peterson murdered in the main hall Ben-Ji: Murdered. I know he kidnapped me from my date but I wouldn't murder him just for that Edward: We're not sure who is telling the truth or not. Watch your back Ben-Ji. we're keeping an eye on you! Examine Bin Edward: You found a newspaper which dated back to 1999. It reads "Bank of Parinaita owner promised new group a new lair by the end of the week" Edward: Wait. That's Elsa Cupboard on the cover. We need to find and question her right away! Question Elsa Cupboard about the deal with The Darkness Edward: Elsa. It has come to our attention that you helped The Darkness get a lair. After the last time we met. We thought you and the bank won't meant to be helping dark groups Elsa: I-I have no idea what you're talking about Edward: That may right but surely giving an evil group a building would count as you being part of the group Elsa: I swear I'm not. A young man came to the bank. He asked for money to build this lair. We gave him the money Edward: And when was this transaction made? Elsa: About 1 or 2 years before he was murdered by Sammy Blue Edward: Well it turns out that he wasn't dead and was in fact just murdered this morning Elsa: You're kidding me. There's no way he was still alive. Please leave now and take your lies with you Examine Victim's bag Edward: Wait what. I'm so confused. How did Holly's control panel doing in the victim's bag Edward: I thought we could trust out team after what happened last time Edward: It seems that we can't. We need to question her right now. We need answers! Question Holly about the Control panel Holly: Oh, Hello Edward and . What do you need? Edward: We found your control panel in Patrick's bag. Any rumours on how it got there? Holly: So that were it went. I knew he wasn't just here for the cookies Edward: Wait. He was here and you didn't bother telling us he was alive Holly: I didn't think of doing that. My mind was on other things Edward: What was he doing at the police station? Holly: Um. I can't tell you without a reason. Sorry but you'll have to look elsewhere Edward: Holly. Since you're a suspect. You must leave the building. We'll come and find you if we have anymore questions Analyse Victim's skeleton Edward: Amy, Clara. What did you find on the victim's body that could be useful Amy: Well first off. Your victim's bones were very warm. Like super warm Edward: Oh, That's a bit weird Clara: Indeed it was. We looked into it and found out that your victim was killed with heat Edward: Killed by heat. What type of heat? Clara: We're not sure. Amy however pointed out that there was some glass in the victim's chest Amy: And that gave us the clue we needed. We found out that it was an alcohol bottle. Which explains why the body rotten so fast! Edward: Alcohol. Our victim was killed with Alcohol bottles! Clara: Yes and we also have reason to believe that the killer drinks alcohol because Patrick never drank a single drink of Alcohol. Edward: The killer drinks alcohol. Well then, They better start drinking up before the good times end for them! Later, in the police station Edward: So we found Patrick's Skeleton in the main hall of The Darkness's lair Edward: We did have to talk to Benedict, who gave us a key card to get to the main hall Edward: We also have 3 other suspects. We have Ben-Ji. Who was mad at the victim for taking him from his date Edward: Holly, who we thought we could trust, who control panel got "Taken" by the victim when he came here Edward: And finally Elsa Cupboard. We gave The Darkness money to build their lair under the mountain! Edward: I mean we don't even know what will happen next Edward: I sometime wish a bolder would land on m- Taylor: That's a bad choice of words Edward Edward: Taylor. What are you doing here? Where's your mother Taylor: There's no time to explain. Lewis Looper Rochester has just been found crushed at The Darkness's lair! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Arrest Killer Edward: Elsa, Benedict and Joshua, you are all under arrest for the murders of Patrick Peterson, Lewis Looper Rochester and threatening the whole world with your dark reign. I want some answers and there is nowhere to run Elsa: I guess I'll start then. I murdered Lewis Looper Rochester Edward: And why do that when he was in prison? Elsa: Because he is the pure word of evil, a few months ago, we tried to make him join The Darkness, but he refused outright Edward: Wait, 's right. Patrick wasn't really the only supporter of The Darkness's lair. It would take millions to make that place. Lewis was another supporter Elsa: Oh well done. Harold was also an amazing supporter, we set a based finding The Child of Time for him Edward: So the number of children who died would have been a lot more then it seems Elsa: Indeed. We were hoping that Lewis would want to join us...but no Elsa: The boy seemed a bit scared after the death of his brother, Archie. Edward: Ah yes. He did seem a bit shaken up. Now to you Benedict, we trusted you. Why did you do this? Benedict: Well sorry for destroying your trust. It's true that I murdered that wimp but that was because he tried to murder our Dark lord Benedict: That stupid idiot didn't even know Joshua WAS the Dark Lord and so when he kidnapped him in that cafe. It was an idiotic move! Benedict: I therefore was told by Joshua to murder him using alcohol bottles and use some UV light to speed things up Edward: To rot the body faster. It's proven that the body would have rotted faster in the heat from the glass Benedict: Yep. I, however, thought the bodies would have rotted faster then that. That was a bad move from me Edward: Wait, but you gave us the key card to the crime scene Benedict: On the Dark Lord's orders. We were going to make it look like a room with nothing in. Edward: But why help us in the first place, you couldn't have helped us in the roller coaster park Benedict: All part of the illusion. I needed to make you think I was on your side! Edward: So you murdered Patrick because he hurt Joshua. But he's not missing an arm or a leg Joshua: That's because I went into that human testing room and used the healing thing to heal any problems Edward: But you were the head of Smart Light. Why would you become a dark lord of a group and then build a best selling company Joshua: To help me stay under protection. If you or anyone thought I was in danger by the group. the company would be a plan B. Edward: But you helped us find Francine! Joshua: Indeed I did. It was sad but she had become useless. Always making mistake Joshua: Now. you remember Tom's girlfriend. Poor thing, Francine was the one to murder her Edward: Wait. Olivia was murdered by Francine, but why didn't we see anything? Joshua: Easy, this golden chip can transport anyone, anywhere at their own will Edward: It was a quick get in, get out job. but you wanted us to help you find The Child of Time so choose to keep us alive Joshua: Yes. We however didn't think you would find Harold and Francine for some time Edward: Well you were all wrong and now you will all be going behind bars for a very long time. You three are all under arrest. At the trail of Joshua Dixon, Elsa Cupboard and Benedict Egg Judge Justice: I have the files here and I must say the scary nature of this case is horrifying. two innocent people murdered Edward: Not innocent. They murdered at well Judge Justice: Ah, sorry about that. Joshua Dixon, Elsa Cupboard and Benedict Egg. We have found proof of the millions you have murdered just to gain your way up the ladder of evil groups Judge Justice: It stands to reason, as they stand, that the highest punishment must be given Judge Justice: For the murder of Lewis Looper Rochester, Patrick Peterson, the involved murder of Olivia freemen and the many other murders, terror attacks and many other, horrifying things that your group has done that you be sentenced to 543 years each Judge Justice: On top of that. Darkness tower will fall and so will Smart Light Judge Justice: And if I find out even more children, adults or ANYONE else was murdered. I will add 100 years more. Mark my words, you are done for and you are never getting out Joshua: If I may say something to Joshua: You may have beaten us this day . You might be saving the world but who will save the world from YOU in your darkest hour! Back in the police office Edward: That is finally over with. That was one stressful case and so many friends turned against us in this district Edward: But that thing Joshua said about you saving the world and the world needing to save you. I really hope you aren't going to...go dark Edward: You better not or I'll have to hit you and I don't wann- William: What's this about hitting babe? Edward: Oh god...H-Hi William William: (Kissed Edward) Hi Edward. If I can have a word with my boyfriend. That would be awesome Edward: Well it seems our work isn't done yet! New Blood (6/6) Edward: Y-You want a word William...about what William: Nothing much, just come and meet me in the hillside. It might be something you might like Edward: Okay. We'll come as fast as possible Edward: (Touching the cheek William kissed) I-I would be happy if you didn't tell the team Edward: So let's not keep my boyfriend waiting. I'm sure he has something to tell me See what William Marcus wants Edward: Hello William. What did you want me for? William: Well I found something that would help you a lot Edward: Help me? William: I've noticed you have been stressing out. I just thought it would be nice for you and me to join an art contest Edward: A-An art contest. But I'm no good at art William: Young man. I will not let you put yourself down, you're amazing at art. Edward: Since when did you start sounding like my father William: Always. Come on Edward, I'm sure it will be fun Edward: I-I guess i can do it William: Brilliance. You'll need your signing up sheet and proof of your art William: I was meant to being them with me but I've lost it. Want to help me my lovely bunny Edward: Alright. Let's look for them William: Oh and take this . I'm sure it will fit you Investigate Hillside Edward: What is this basket doing here? Edward: You want to look through it? Alright then. dig in Edward: And you want to fix that signing up sheet. Go right ahead! Examine Ripped Signing up sheet Edward: You fixed the signing up but it's asking for my father's promission Edward: Should we ask my dad and see if he would sign this signing form Ask Charles if he can sign Edward's signing up sheet Edward: Dad, I know it seems a bit of a hurry but we need you to sign something. William wants me to join an art contest Charles: An art contest! Hand it over at once. Of course you can join Edward: That was quick. I thought it would be more outrage then happiness Charles: Well you need time to relax son. our family has always showed our arty side Edward: Oh. Alright then, I hope you'll not be disappointed Charles: Edward, even if you don't win. I am your father and I will always be proud of you. Can here you go Charles: And good luck son. I'm sure you can do it! Here's some money that you might need for the contest Examine basket Edward: You found my art book hidden under the basket. I agree. Can I have a bit of time alone. I need to get my art skulls ready Later on Edward: Alright. I think I'm ready. Let's go and talk to William and tell him Tell William that Edward is ready for the art contest William: Ah, Edward. I was getting worried. Have you managed to get everything you need? Edward: Yep, It's all here, What do we do now? William: Well we have to talk to one of the judges something. Edward: And who are the judges? William: Bonnie Neoclassical, Derrick Johnson and Summer Hollen Edward: And which one do we talk to? William: Well Bonnie's the nice one so let's talk to him, he came in from America just to judge at the art show Edward: Alright, Let's talk to Bonnie at once Give Bonnie Neoclassical everything he needs Bonnie: Ah, good day. I'm guessing you are here for the art contest? William: Me and my boyfriend are Bonnie: Oh. good enough for me. Please place your things on the table and me, Derrick and Summer will judge it William: We will sir Bonnie: Thank you. Edward: Wait, Bonnie, you're that artist who made that fire display. I'm a big fan Bonnie: Oh, thank you very much. I wish you luck on getting into the contest Mr Zookoiburg Edward: Thank you. See you soon...hopefully Bonnie: Oh. I'm sure we will, you look hungry. Take this food so you don't look like you're about to faint A few days later Arther: I just want to congratulate Edward and William in getting into the art contest. We wish them well Tom: Edward's in the art contest. He'll do amazing Arther: We sure hope so. It starts in Rose Hill in a week so we better be ready to cheer him on! Amy: Aye and we'll do so chief Amir: Of course. We've just got a letter however Amir: How strange. It's a faded map, do you think you can dust it up a little Examine faded map Amir: How very strange. Chief, you're gonna want to see this Arther: How very strange indeed. It's a map of Rose Hill with an arrow pointing to a hill Arther: And there's a message "You can find me here TCOT" Arther: What's TCOT? Why are they sending us this? Tom: No need to interrupt but TCOT could stand for "The Child of Time" and they are showing us where they are! Arther: Oh my god! The Child of Time send us a letter. That assure our mission. We must go to Rose Hill and find this Child of Time once and for all! Arther: There's no time to waste It's time to get arty!